


Mishpokhe

by 9KLR2



Category: Agent Carter (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ana Jarvis is an angel, Angst, Erik gets a hug, Erik needs a hug, Erik's a couple of years younger than he is in the movies., Erik's life takes a different path, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm trying to make myself write, Jewish Characters, M/M, More Tags to be added as I go, Work In Progress, mentioned torture of a child, nothing to graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: Erik's life takes a different path when he is rescued by Agent Carter and the Howling Commandos.





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story's a work in progress. I'm trying to make myself write more. Hopefully, I'll get this finished. :)
> 
> Mishpokhe is the Yiddish for family.  
> (Note; I am not German or Jewish. I'll do my best to be accurate. Any mistakes are unintentional and I'll gladly correct any details I get wrong) 
> 
> Reviews are always welcome. :)

The war was over. Peggy was leading the Howling Commandos, raiding the few remaining Hydra cells.  
The bunker, hidden beneath an unassuming farmhouse, was one of the last on their list.  
The raid on the base was quick. And the Hydra agents present were quickly defeated. But the base commander was long gone.  
The bunker was laid out with macabre medical labs that turned Peggy’s stomach at their implication.  
She ordered the entire base searched and any and all information collected.  
She made her way through bunkers many rooms. Some were set up like chemistry labs, others like medical exam rooms. All empty, except for the last one. And Peggy’s rage against Hydra boiled at what she found there.  
A boy, no older than twelve or thirteen, lay semiconscious and tied to a med table. An IV drip attached to his arm. Needle marks in his arms and small wounds Peggy recognised as skilled torture marks across his skin.  
The boys eyes widened in fear when he saw Peggy. But beneath the fear there was a small spark of desperate hope. He tried to say something in German, his worlds were garbled by panic and whatever drugs were being pumped into him.  
Peggy called for Dernier and Jones. Their medic and the only member of their team who spoke fluent German. 

Dernier cursed as he entered to room and took in the scene before him. All Jones could manage was a quiet, horrified, “Oh my god.”  
While Dernier went to examine the IV and Peggy began to undo the straps on the boys ankles and wrists, Jones approached the boy, speaking German softly. “It’s alright, kid. We’re not gonna hurt you. You’re safe. It’s all over. We’re gonna get you out of here.”  
The deer in headlights look in the boys eyes started to calm as Jones spoke.  
Dernier gently removed the IV from the boys arm, explaining, “It was just a sedative. Should wear off in a few hours.”  
Jones nodded and turned his attention back to the boy, “You’re alright, kid. You’re gonna be alright.” He pointed to himself and then the others, “My name’s Gabe. This is Peggy and Jacques. Can you tell me your name?”  
It took the boy a moment to gather his strength to speak clearly before he whispered, “Erik.”


	2. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Second chapter.   
> The chapter's are real short right now, but hopefully they'll get longer as I go.

The drive back to the Commandos temporary base was quiet. Erik was still groggy from the sedative in his system and spent the trip wrapped in an army blanket, curled up against Gabe’s side. Even in his semi lucid state, he kept his eyes on the people around him.   
He was trying to work out what to make of these new people. They were nothing like Schmitt and his cronies. They spoke in languages and accents he’s never heard before. They all looked so different from each other, with none on the blank uniformity he’d come to know of soldiers. And their eyes held none of the coldness either. Even their leader, the woman Gabe had introduced as Peggy. She was clearly powerful, but her eyes were still warm.   
Sitting across the truck from Erik, a man with a moustache and a dome shaped hat smiled when Erik made eye contact. It had been so long since Erik had seen a genuine kind smile. When Schmitt smiled, when he had put Erik through enough pain to trigger his powers, it was cold and terrifying and only promised of more pain to come. With this man, Erik thinks he heard someone call him Dugan, it was a real smile. One that was warm and reached his eyes and held no malice.   
For so long, Erik had wished for rescue. He’d prayed to a god he no longer believed in, desperate to be freed from the endless cycle of pain, cold, rage and fear. To be free, either through escape or death, some days he hadn’t cared which. Now, for the first time in years, he felt warm. His wounds still ached, but they had been treated and bandaged in soft cloth. And Gabe’s arm wrapped securely around his shoulder gave him a feeling of shelter and safely he hadn’t felt since his father had last held him.   
The thought of his parents suddenly made Erik feel overwhelmed. His emotions welled up inside him. The still raw grief of the murder of his mother and father, the endless torture, the sudden change of pain and fear to this new and unexpected feeling of safety. So many conflicting feelings rising to the surface at once. And Erik cried tears he no longer knew he had.


End file.
